


I Think He Knows

by revior



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to other sites, Fanfiction, Gorillaz - Freeform, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Murdoc wakes up in an office in a tall building in The City with no clear memories of previous actions. There is someone else in this place with him, a man Murdoc seems to recognize but doesn't know from where. But this stranger cannot seem to stay away from him for some reason and to be honest, Murdoc doesn't really want him to. So instead, Murdoc decides to find out what happened to both of them by making the two embark on an adventure together.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Kudos: 8





	I Think He Knows

Murdoc suddenly felt aware of his surroundings, scared of the fact that he didn't remember how things were before.

"Hey," he heard a voice next to him say, and he turned around. "I think I remember you but I have no idea where from."

"I think I remember you too," replied Murdoc. He then started to walk around, exploring the space around them. They seemed to be in a city, a city that was completely empty.

Murdoc didn't know how he knew all those words and how he automatically knew how to do everything, but the same thing seemed to be happening to the other boy. Murdoc Niccals walked to the window. It had by then become obvious to him that he was in some sort of office in a tall building that looked over the city they were in. 

"This is The City, isn't it?" asked Niccals, unsure from where he knew the word but he knew for a fact what he was saying was true.

The other person walked next to him, putting his hands on the window. "It is, but I don't know why I know the name from."

"I don't know either," said Murdoc, but then didn't hesitate to explore the space either, ending the conversation with that. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I don't remember anything before waking up a few moments before you. But for some reason I just know things, like my name and names of things. Words, they call it."

"I also know that my name is Murdoc, but I don't know where I know it from."

The other boy chuckled. "Murdoc is a nice name. Pretty unusual in my opinion. But then again, Stuart, which is my name, isn't that original, I'm afraid."

"I like the name Stuart. I don't know this for sure, but I think I knew someone named Stuart, but I can't recall anything besides that they meant a lot to me."

Stuart continued walking and for some reason kicked into the door. "I don't know why I did this, I'm sorry."

The door slowly opened and the two boys could see a sort of staircase that didn't seem to end. They instinctively went through the door and walked down the stairs, walking for a very long time before finally arriving to the bottom of the stairs and seeing the front door.

Murdoc was the one to kick into it this time, but the two had to wait a long time before the door finally started to open slowly. They didn't even try to kick it down again, they just knew that the door would open at some point and decided to wait.

When they exited the building, they could smell something burning, but they decided to ignore it. It must've not seemed as interesting to them as it would be to other people

"I feel like I've been here with you before," pointed out Stuart, a big grin on his face.

"I think we share the same thoughts. Or something like that. I just know that we think the same way, and that probably isn't a coincidence."

And so the two went on their way, not knowing where they were going and how, they just knew that they'd been there before and probably would come back again at some point.


End file.
